


Steven Universe - The Future is Now

by Swetty88



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, I'll add more characters according to their relevance per chapter, More characters as we go, Post-Episode: s06e19 I Am My Monster, Pre-Episode: s06e20 The Future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swetty88/pseuds/Swetty88
Summary: After his family and friends helped him out of his meltdown, Steven will begin to do what he should have done long ago, talk about his problems and finally solve them. It won't be quick or easy, but it's not impossible either (English adaptation of my fanfic Steven Universe - El Futuro es Ahora).
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. The Infamous Fame

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! My name is ... well, here in the world of Internet anonymity you'll know me as Swetty88, and here I bring you, my first Steven Universe Future fanfic ^o^
> 
> Prologue
> 
> For Steven Universe life isn't easy, being half gem and half human is something totally unique, and even he himself can, indeed, he used to describe it as "Great!"... If it weren't because for years he had to carry the burden of being the son of Rose Quartz, or rather, Pink Diamond. He admired her, his family admired her, all the Crystal Gems admired her, everyone spoke wonders about her, Steven wanted to be just like her, until her past actions came to light, and Steven has yet to suffer the consequences of it, or that's what he believed for a long time, even now sometimes, but, that's just the root of many other problems that Steven is currently going through.
> 
> He always had the habit and the desire to help anyone, be it human, gem, or, as they say, some "organic life", but he never took the time to help himself, and talk about it with his family and friends wasn't an option, he thought they wouldn't understand it or even downplay it, and most importantly, he didn't want for anything in the world to worry his loved ones, but when he hit rock bottom, he realized that not everything was as he thought, and that the help that he needed, and that before he rejected, was there, so close to him, all this time.
> 
> Accompanied by his family and closest friends, Steven will begin his road to recovery, no matter how much it costs, he hopes, no, he's sure he will be able to do it.
> 
> Notes:
> 
> Hey hey hey, here we are, I finally started with my SUF Fanfic, I hope you like it ^o^ To put you more up to date, here are some details:
> 
> -The events will be located between I'm My Monster and The Future
> 
> -Here the chronology, the time and the dates are important, so, everything that happened in SUF (Except The Future) will take place during the summer in the United States, between the beginning or mid-June and the end of July
> 
> -Continuing with the theme of dates, my Fanfic will take place between the end of July and the middle of October (By then it would already be autumn, and I think The Future happened in that season)
> 
> -I was always in favor of taking out all the possible potential to the characters in the cannon, therefore, there will be no relevant OC (Original Characters) here, at most we'll see some filler characters who don't have much relevance to the main plot and some than another minor characters *SPOILER* Say, Steven's therapist? *END OF SPOILER*
> 
> -Remember, this is the English adaptation of my fanfic "Steven Universe - El Futuro es Ahora", so maybe some parts may differ a bit to adapt the language
> 
> *SPOILER DATA*
> 
> -In certain chapters, we will see flashbacks, some of them about events that occurred between Change Your Mind and The Movie.
> 
> *END OF SPOILER*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Steven continues to recover from his meltdown of a day ago, the whole country is talking about the "Kaiju Monster" and everyone wants to know "How did it happen?" and "Who is it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the true beginning of my Fanfiction, enjoy it ^o^
> 
> Notice: This chapter is rather introductory, starting in chapter three we will focus more on Steven's story, but this is essential for a better context of the story.
> 
> And one more notice, this is one of the few chapters (Or perhaps the only one, along with chapter 2) in which the OCs have their minutes of fame, more information at the end of the chapter.

_Beach City, that city, with a beach of course, located in the state of Delmarva, couldn't be considered as another American city, for centuries, this city has been home to magical aliens with female humanoid forms known as Gems, of course that, humans are still intrigued by the presence of this mysterious species among us, to the point that not even the Government wants to intervene in their magical affairs. It is worth mentioning that the natives of the city are already more than used to these magical girls, how not to be, if they see them practically every day._

_Returning to the topic of Beach City, we have to talk about its recent fame, if you've been looking for your next summer vacation destination, it should no longer surprise you to see the name Beach City in the trends of the moment, and no, it's not because of the gems exactly, if not, it's because of the Kaiju Monster, the whole country wants to know where it came from, and how it disappeared as quickly as it came._

"Seriously. Is this how you plan to write the story? You had to start with the monster incident!" A reporter reproached to her journalist colleague, after reading the draft document. "Everyone already knows about the magical girls!"

"Also. Look at that wording! It looks more like a blog post than a serious news page post." Added the cameraman in the DWY —Acronym for Delmarva With You, the local news station in Delmarva— news car next to them.

"Hey! I didn't share the draft for you to criticize me." The journalist claimed, thinking to himself. _"As you always do."_ "What would happen if people from another country saw the news? Wouldn't they be interested in knowing even a little bit about the gems?"

"What are you saying! If anyone wanted to know about those aliens, the first thing they would do would be to search on Wikimedia," said the reporter, a little calmer, just a little. "People watch and read the news because they are interested in the latest, the most recent. That's why it's called news! And what is the latest now? That Kaiju Monster!"

"Okay, okay! I'll edit it when we get back to the station," answered the journalist, holding back from saying to his superior. _"No painkiller could tame your temper."_

"Okay, let's get this over with," said the cameraman, trying to feign optimism, when the car finally reached the beach, but seeing a whole crowd and many news cars around the only house located in the only temple on the beach made him discouraged. "Damn! We got so late."

* * *

Much of the press present had never reported on such a paranormal event, not after the report on "The injector that almost left Beach City in ruins", but they knew something, and that is that every paranormal event is almost always related to the gems, specifically the Crystal Gems, and if now most humans begin to be interested in magic things is largely due to the gem city called Little Homeworld, the city made by and for the uncorrupted gems. Shortly after its construction was completed, the city became for a time a tourist attraction, everyone said, and continues to say _"There is no other place like this in the whole world, the construction is unique and its inhabitants are even more so"._

Returning to what interests us, outside the house, a pair of gems were avoiding at all costs to re-answer the already very tiresome questions of the crowd of reporters, they practically asked the same questions over and over again _"Are you responsible for that monster? How was it defeated? Is it dead or alive?" but more importantly "Who is, or was, really that monster?"_

"Don't waste your energy, reporters. We won't answer those questions again!" Amethyst exclaimed, clearly tired of putting up with the crowd for half an hour.

"That's right! Why don't you go report on something else?" Pearl added, trying to stay calm, but it was difficult at this point. "Something that has nothing to do with monsters!"

"Pearl, Garnet told us to stop them from leaving. Remember?" Amethyst whispered to her, making Pearl make a _Yes, I remember_ face.

"We won't go anywhere anyway," replied a reporter who could hear her. "Not until you tell us who that monster was!"

"You know what? I'm leaving now! This is starting to bother me," grumbled a disappointed reporter, who works at the best-known news station in the country. As he was leaving, he added, "knowing that we were the first to have a witness to this incident is enough for me."

"We have fought against monsters for many centuries, and you never came to report it until now," Pearl mentioned, as an effort to reason with the whole crowd.

"Well, this incident is unique, it is the first monster that threatened to destroy Beach City," replied a journalist, a colleague of the reporter who was already getting into their news station car, yes, he is able to leave her alone.

In that, inside the house, the Warp Pad was lighted up, someone, and we already know who, had returned and walked straight to her gem friends.

"Garnet, you finally came back!" Amethyst exclaimed, totally relieved knowing that the whole crowd wouldn't be back for long, at least not because of the monster incident.

"Is everything ready?" Pearl whispered to Garnet, she just did her thumb up, to avoid suspicion.

"Ready for what?" Asked the reporter with very fine ears.

"Reporters, listen up!" Garnet exclaimed to the crowd, they all remained silent. "I'll tell you all about... the monster," when she said the monster, she paused because she didn't want to say it that way, but she had to.

"Finally," is the only thing the reporter said before returning to the crowd after getting in the car.

* * *

With reporters, journalists, cameramen and camerawomen from all news stations —Including the DWY team, the ones we saw at the beginning of this chapter— already gathered to the point of cornering the Crystal Gems, Garnet, the team leader, proceeded to give details of the Kaiju Monster, at least that's what everyone expected.

"The monster was the physical manifestation of a person who suffered in silence for several years, he was going through indescribable torture for a long time, it was very difficult to calm him down, but we did it, he understood it and he no longer represents a threat to anyone," Garnet explained until one of the journalists interrupted her.

"It's the same thing the other two told us at the beginning! And it didn't seem very credible to us. Don't make it longer and tell us the true identity of the monster!" The journalist complained, it should be mentioned that Amethyst and Pearl made an offended expression when the journalist referred to them as the other two.

"I'm not done yet!" Garnet exclaimed, at the same time that she summoned her left gauntlet, as a threat to the journalist who interrupted her, she wasn't going to hit her, it was just to shut her up. "The person we heal wants to live his life, and he has every right to do it, but he can't." From here she went from being calm to angry, to the point of hitting the camera with tripod that a camerawoman left to her left. "Not with some people who keep calling him monster! Because of them, he still feels like one from time to time."

"You have no idea how much he suffered to get to where he is now," Pearl added, with a notorious maternal instinct. "We want him to be happy, to be free, but it is difficult, when there are people who only care about his state as mons—" She was silent for a moment there, she couldn't finish saying that word, knowing who she meant, instead, she summoned her trident-spear and exclaimed. "Give him a break!"

"We shouldn't be dealing with this, but we are and will continue to do so, because," Amethyst said, until she couldn't hold back anymore, she took out all her anger at the crowd. "He doesn't deserve to deal with this! He should be smiling, having fun, being himself! But now he can't, because those people, no. Because you don't let him! The only monsters here," she summoned her whip and exclaimed. "Are you!"

At such words of the three gems, the whole crowd was perplexed, it was more than clear that everything they said came from their hearts, or from the inside of their gems, still no one could be sure, it took a few seconds until each part of the crowd began to regain their speech.

"That was the most moving speech I've heard since my first day of work," said the DWY journalist, he was moved, even tears came to his eyes. "Okay Crystal Gems, we understand, we'll leave and we won't ask about that person again," and said and done, he went straight to the DWY news car, even though he was the only one out of the crowd at the time.

"I think someone should accompany that rookie yet, I'll go ahead," said, smiling, but also panicky, the DWY cameraman to his fellow reporter, he knew that she could cover a story alone and he was afraid to stay in the crowd when the gems had their weapons at hand.

"What do we do now? It is more than obvious that they will never tell us who the monster was," asked the reporter of the most popular station to his journalist colleague.

"And why are you asking the journalist you were going to leave alone a few minutes ago?" She answered, pretending to be angry with her partner.

While all the reporters (Except the one from DWY who can be difficult to deal with), journalists, and some cameramen and camerawomen were wondering among themselves what to do, one of the reporters, the one who can hear even the quietest sounds, chose to speak politely with the Crystal Gems, anyway he had no choice, he had to do it if he wanted to have a news to present. "Crystal Gems, listen, if our actions bother you so much because it hurts the mons... that person, I'm sorry, however, I, and some of my work colleagues live from this, we make a living doing this, and the news that interests our bosses is precisely this, if we don't report what they want. We'll be in trouble!" At the end of speaking, the gems made their weapons disappear.

"I knew you'd say that," Garnet answered, adjusting her visors, she knew this would happen, she has literally already seen it, and using the reporter's microphone, with his permission of course, she added. "Listen, we won't answer about you know what! But, we won't let you leave empty-handed," when she said this, everyone was perplexed, again.

"Will you give us food or something as compensation for making us wait so long?" The reporter from that popular news station asked ironically.

"Shut up! You will make them regret," reproached the journalist to her partner.

"Do you remember the case of The Anonymous Room?" Amethyst asked the crowd, making everyone remember quickly.

"The Anonymous Room? The infamous criminal case that was discovered recently?" A journalist added surprised "How not to remember it!"

"Impossible to forget it, it is the most repugnant case of this year, and justice is still not done," said the DWY reporter angrily. "Those wretches. They must pay for everything they did!"

"And they will, that's why we need reporters with the ability to suffocate the accused until they testify," Pearl mentioned, showing a happy expression on her face.

"I assume you have enough information, tell us everything you know," asked a reporter to the gems.

"But first, turn off your microphones, your cell phones and cameras, and don't tell your superiors and bosses anything, they still can't know about this," Garnet ordered, at the same time that she dropped the mic that the reporter could catch in time.

"It's confidential information," Amethyst added, putting on a pair of sunglasses to give an air of top secret.

When everyone turned off their journalism devices, the Crystal Gems began to say everything they knew about the case, that repugnant case of The Anonymous Room.

"Today at eight o'clock at night the person behind this case will have a dinner with some of his accomplices and important clients, they agreed that it will be at the main hotel in Empire City," Garnet said to the perplexed crowd.

"You have to get to the hotel before them and pretend to be the employees," Pearl added, exciting the crowd for now.

"But how do we do that?" Asked one of the reporters. "A five-star hotel would be unable to pass off reporters as employees. Also, we'll need more evidence to reopen the case."

"Reporters, don't worry, we already cover everything," Amethyst said, with a very relaxed attitude. "You will only get the credit."

"Really?" The journalist from the well-known news station in the country asked happily. "Then we will go to Empire City immediately."

* * *

And just like that, many of the reporters with their cameramen, camerawomen and journalists got in their respective news cars and set off for the only destination on their minds, Empire City.

"Hey, a few minutes ago you said everything was ready. It was about this unnameable case, right?" Asked the reporter with possible hyperacusis to the Crystal Gems before leaving.

"Well what can we say? Someone had to close that case, right?" Amethyst replied, the young reporter got the answer immediately and left, leaving only the DWY reporter, and the news car from her station that, by company orders, can't leave without her.

"And you, aren't you going to go with them?" Pearl asked the reporter who had stayed.

"I know what you want to do, you want to cover the case we came originally came for with this abhorrent case, it is a strategy that is used often in the world of journalism, to cover a case that gives enough to talk about, with another more shocking to reach more people, and in some cases, to cover up a crime that ends up being forgotten," the reporter replied, based on her years of experience. "But sincerely I have to thank you, not only for giving us such valuable information, but also for making me remember why I chose this career, people should be informed about this type of case, and although a few days have passed, this case is still news, news that I can't pass up."

"It's good that you say that, because we'll need your help if we want this case to be resolved properly," Pearl said, this made the DWY reporter's eyes shine, as if it were a unique opportunity.

"As long as justice is done for the victims, I will do everything you ask me," she affirmed, and in that, she began to ponder what she had thought of the Crystal Gems for years, although she still can't fully understand them, at least can understand why they didn't answer anything about who the monster was, she would have done the same if she had been asked to reveal the names of the victims in the case of The Anonymous Room, and added, "and first of all, I'm sorry, for what happened, I would have reacted the same as you instead, I have no excuse for my actions."

"Okay, it's in the past, now the important thing is to close the case," Amethyst replied.

"Now, go and tell your colleagues all about the case of The Anonymous Room, and before going to Empire City, go to Little Homeworld first, you will find more evidence there," Garnet ordered, before the reporter gets in the car, the fusion gem added, "and also, from now on be kinder to your colleagues, if you do, they will be your loyal allies in the future."

* * *

After the DWY news car headed to Little Homeworld, the Crystal Gems started talking to each other.

"This is really working great, no one will ever talk of Steven like that again," said Pearl happily, she couldn't bear that the country was referring to her baby as a monster.

"And furthermore, by re-opening that case we are also helping humanity," Garnet added, also happy to see how everything was turning out.

"How cool! Steven will be be fine, and all the victims of the case too," Amethyst said excitedly "And those guys will get a hard lesson."

"I can't believe that these types of humans also exist," said Pearl indignantly, comparing the case with what many gems had to go through during the war.

"Everyone involved will spend a lot of time in prison," Garnet added with a serious expression on her face.

By now, we may be wondering. How did the press find out about the Monster Steven incident? To deepen, we are going to see a flashback about that day, that day that Steven would rather not remember.

* * *

**_Flashback_ **

At first it was a sunny day in Beach City, but in a few hours it became cloudy, who knows why, anyway it was a normal day, it was, until "the monster" appeared.

"Run! It's Godzilla!" Shouted a totally terrified tourist.

"It looks like Godzilla but due to international cop—" Said a citizen X of Beach City very calm, until another citizen interrupted him.

"We don't have time for this!" —Exclaimed another citizen X before running away with the others.

"This is perfect!" Said another tourist happy and began to record what he could and then go find a reporter. And who did he find? To the one of the most popular news station, which by chance was making a report on the outskirts of Beach City, it is worth mentioning that shortly before the tourist found him the clouds are gone, the sun illuminated the city again.

"Look! Isn't it very interesting news?" The tourist persuaded, he really wanted his find to appear on television.

"Please! It is only a cheap copy of Godzilla, it can even be fake," the reporter replied with a mocking tone. "Don't waste my time," that added, until they both saw the monster in the distance, which was being hugged, lighting up and disappearing. "Tell me. Did you just see the same as me?"

"Yes, Godzilla disappeared!" The tourist replied angrily.

"It's not Godzilla, or some pseudo-relative of it. It's a monster gem! Only they can light up like this," said the reporter, totally shocked by what he saw and for not being able to record such a moment. "Pass me everything you recorded, we will broadcast it as an exclusive tonight."

* * *

And that's how it all started, that night the whole state of Delmarva —Except for Beach City, for them it was just another magical emergency— began to talk about the monster. _"Are you sure it's not Godzilla?", "Is it some kind of witchcraft?", "It's a Kaiju, it's a Kaiju Monster!"_ Were some comments that began to circulate on the networks, Beach City became a trend on travel pages, Cheepcheep began to flood the hashtags "Monster Kaiju", "Beach City", "Gems" and in TubeTube theories about the monster began to circulate. The whole country already knew about this incident, everything indicated that it would take people weeks to forget it, but Steven's family and friends wouldn't leave it like that, for more details, let's take a look at what happened to Steven after returning to normal.

"Did I... I'm...?" That's how confused Steven was after returning to normal, although he didn't remember what he had done while he was a monster, if he remembered going through a traumatic, stressful, indescribable moment, and that everyone closest to him comforted him and showed their love through a giant hug —Including a kiss from Connie—, he was on the verge of tears and finally he let it go when Lion licked his face "Lion!" It was the last thing he said before crying for several minutes, everything he was keeping and containing for himself was finally letting go, or at least he started doing it from that moment. No one left him alone, the Crystal Gems —Original team and Team B—, Connie, Greg, Spinel, the Diamonds, even the Cluster, they were all there, silent but happy and relieved by Steven.

Once everything calmed down, with Team B —Peridot, Lapis and Bismuth to be exact— returning to Little Homeworld trusting that Steven will be fine, with the Diamonds and Spinel returning to Homeworld and with the Cluster back in its underground bubble, the others were already inside the house, in Steven's room.

"I know I said it before, but, I thank you for being there, I don't know what would become of me now if you don't..." Steven said until he suddenly stopped, he didn't remember what happened but just imagining it...

"It's okay Steven, you were always there for us all these years, and now we will be there for you," Connie told him sweetly.

"It's true dude, if you feel bad, don't hesitate to tell us," Amethyst added.

"Don't hide anything from us again Steven, we want to help you in any way we can," added Pearl.

"If you need something, you just have to ask son, we will do our best to make it happen," Greg said.

"No matter what happens, always remember this Steven, we love you," Garnet added, thus closing the _family discourse_.

* * *

But this doesn't end here, first we have to get ahead of that night, at that moment where the news of the Kaiju Monster emerged.

_"This afternoon such an unexpected incident occurred, a monster gem, whose gem type we still can't identify, appeared mysteriously in Beach City, our team couldn't record it, but the monster disappeared, apparently due to a hug."_

_"That monster is real, I recorded it myself, it isn't a montage, and I can prove it," answered the tourist, whom the reporter interviewed as a witness. "See, here are the details, recorded today, Saturday, July 30, and it's from this year. Reporter, you can also say the same, you saw the monster too, you saw it light up and disappear."_

_"Our reporter assured that the monster is real, he said that tomorrow he will bring more information by interviewing the Crystal Gems."_

"You mustn't watch this newscast for a while Steven," Garnet said after changing the channel, though to no avail.

_"Unlike another channel we don't have any recorded video, but we do have more witnesses."_

_"I saw Godzilla in the flesh, but I never thought it would be pink," said the tourist who had been terrified that afternoon._

_"For the last time. It's not Godzilla! But it had the appearance of being a Kaiju Monster" Said a citizen X who also witnessed._

_"One of our reporters is also a witness, has symptoms of hyperacusis and claimed to have heard very loud roars that came from Beach City."_

"Oh, come on! Didn't they have anything else to put there today?" Amethyst complained, and with good reason.

"These newscasts are the worst, I know a much more serious one," Pearl said before changing the channel, but it was also in vain.

_"There have been rumors about a monster that threatened to destroy Beach City, we as the local Delmarva newscast are committed to investigating and bringing you news for the next. For DWY News—"_

"Enough!" Connie exclaimed before turning off the television.

"Are you okay Stevo?" Asked Greg worried about his son.

"Yeah, well, it shouldn't affect me, I don't even remember what happened, but," Steven was trying to pretend he was okay, again, but after what happened, he had to be honest with himself, "no, I'm not okay."

As soon as Steven admitted he wasn't okay, they all debated ways to solve this whole problem, it was concluded that the only way was for people to focus their attention on another case, one that can attract more attention and leave the case of the _Kaiju Monster_ in oblivion. It was decided that the case to be treated —or rather, re-open— is that of "The Anonymous Room", a very outrageous criminal case that shouldn't be repeated, some even forgot it because it didn't have the proper investigation, it was also expected that the case would resurface after a month and be solved in October, but, after learning more about the case and with the whole country talking about _Monster Steven_ , it couldn't wait any longer, this case will have to appear in the news again before, for the sake of Steven and the victims of the unmentionable case.

_**End of Flashback** _

* * *

To be continue...

* * *

_**Extra Scene** _

Let's go back one more time to the flashback.

Everything was already decided, everyone already knew what to do for tomorrow —The Today of the Present—, if everything turns out as Garnet saw it in several possible futures, the plan will be a success.

It was like 10 at night, Connie had to go home, with Lion's help she would be there in a few seconds, but before that, she had something important to say to Steven.

"Steven, I know you aren't at your best, but. Do you think you can go to the hospital tomorrow?" My mom wants to talk to you about what happened the last time we went, I can accompany you if you want," Connie told him, she hoped Steven would agree to go because she already knows a little what it is about.

Steven took a while to think about what to answer, but in the end he accepted "Okay, we'll go tomorrow" That said, he said goodbye to Connie with a hug and a kiss on the cheek, for everyone it's more than obvious that he feels something more than just friendship for her. And guess what? She also feels the same for him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are, I hope you liked the first chapter of this cute fanfic ^o^ Since we are here I will leave you some details and curiosities:
> 
> -As I mentioned in the prologue, the dates here are important, here the ep I'm My Monster happened on a Saturday, July 30, so the first chapter happens on a Sunday, July 31.
> 
> -About the names of some pages and social networks, Wikimedia is the equivalent of Wikipedia, Cheepcheep = Twitter and TubeTube = YouTube.
> 
> -If you noticed until now I didn't put any secondary citizen of Beach City friend of Steven, don't worry, I will find a way to incorporate them into the story, they have to be part of one way or another.
> 
> -I relied on the kdrama Pinocchio for the theme of journalism at the beginning of the chapter, talking about that, it is very likely that in the next chapter it will be the last appearance of the reporters (As I said I don't intend to include relevant OC here), although it is very likely that the DWY team will appear again in the future, but without any relevant role, if so, they will have names later.
> 
> -The case of "The Anonymous Room" mentioned in the chapter is based on a real case, I "adjusted" it a bit to make the fanfic suitable for all audiences, although from time to time there will be slight mentions to give continuity.
> 
> See you in chapter 2, it's a direct continuation of this chapter. ^o^


	2. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The master plan to leave the case of the Kaiju Monster in oblivion is paying off, but now the question is. What will fate hold for Steven from now on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again ^o^ Ready for Chapter 2? Because I am.
> 
> Notice: In the notes at the end of this chapter I'll leave you the glossary of the uncorrupted gems.

What a busy day! Replacing one story with another isn't easy, neither for the reporters nor for the gems, and basically the latter are doing the hard work, but it will be worth it, this is for Steven, and speaking of Steven, let's give a look at what he's doing now. Remember that the day before, Connie asked him if he could go to the hospital, since her mother wanted to talk to him, I think we already know what it's about, and he agreed, so let's go there.

"I've been analyzing the symptoms that you presented in your last consultation, and it's how I assumed Steven, you are suffering from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder." Dr. Maheswaran explained, remembering the _pink swellings_ that Steven had that time. "I referred you to a therapist specialized in the field so that you can start a treatment as soon as possible."

"Therapist?" Asked Steven confused, he never heard that term.

"A therapist is the mental health professional in charge of helping you manage stress and overcome traumatic experiences," Dr. Maheswaran replied and handed Steven the therapist's business card. "You can start the sessions from tomorrow."

"Oh," Steven was impressed, a therapist was just what he needed at this point, and happily added before leaving. "Thank you Dr. Maheswaran."

* * *

Leaving the hospital room, Steven met with Connie, who was waiting for him during the consultation.

"I'll start tomorrow, your mom said to start the sessions as soon as possible, and after what happened yesterday I think the best thing would be to solve this once and for all," Steven commented, after his meltdown yesterday he was still a bit sensitive.

"It's wonderful, Steven." Connie replied, while reading the therapist's business card. "Your new therapist once came to my school for a talk and you could tell he's professional, you'll be in good hands."

"I'm glad to hear that, but I'm still a little nervous, it'll be my first consultation with a therapist and I don't know where to start."

Connie took him by the hand. "Don't worry Steven, everything will be fine." They both looked at each other and there was a blush on both cheeks.

* * *

After a while, both, already released from their hands, were already out of the hospital. As usual, Lion was waiting for them to take them back home, except this time by chance the van —Mr. Universe— passed and they both went there when the van parked.

"Guys!" Greg greeted them. "I didn't think I would find you here." He already knew that Steven and Connie were in the hospital but he didn't think he would pass by just as they were leaving.

"Good afternoon Mr. Universe," Connie greeted.

"Dad!" Steven cheerfully exclaimed. "There are several things that I want to tell you, we went to the hospital and saw several people having lunch in the hospital gown, it seems like they live there, and then," he was willing to tell everything, absolutely all his day.

"Hey, take it easy champ," his dad replied. "Why don't you tell me everything when we're home?"

"What if I tell you everything while you take us home?" Steven asked, he couldn't wait.

"Sure!" Greg agreed, until he saw Lion looking at them. "But won't Lion care?"

"No problem, he can go ahead," Connie replied, then she and Steven told Lion to go ahead, and he did.

As soon as Lion left, Greg opened the door of his van and added. "Get on board guys! I'll take you home." Both teenagers got into the back seat of the van.

* * *

Along the way, Steven started telling his dad about his day today, from the wait in the hospital to his consultation with Dr. Maheswaran, and that also included talking about the therapist.

"I know, but it still worries me, I don't know how the therapist will react when I tell him what happened yesterday, maybe he won't believe me," Steven said, after his dad told him a little about what a therapist does.

"There is nothing to fear Schtu-ball, I'm sure he will understand, it's impossible that he doesn't believe someone like you," Greg consoled him.

"Besides, it was my mom who referred you to him, she always makes sure that her patients receive good treatment," Connie added. "We'll be there when you finish your session." That made Steven calmer, after keeping his problems to himself for a long time, the most he wanted these days was to have company.

While they're talking, let's see how things go in relation to the case of The Anonymous Room.

* * *

As we remember, most of the reporters went directly to Empire City, keeping in mind that the gems have already taken care of everything and they just have to be there to cover the news. However, the local Delmarva news team, DWY —Delmarva With You—, has a slightly different mission, go to Little Homeworld first to find more evidence. The thing is, the uncorrupted gems were tasked with keeping the news team busy while Team B went to the state of Jersey in search of evidence in the case, and not mentioning anything related to Steven while the news team was there, to avoid suspicion. One detail to consider is that none of the uncorrupted gems of Little Homeworld knew that yesterday's monster was Steven, no one told them yesterday or today (The Crystal Gems only told them about the case of The Anonymous Room, and that it had to be in the news today, but they never told them why, that would mean talking about what happened to Steven yesterday and well, it was a personal issue), but they themselves intuited it at the end when they saw the Diamonds in the distance hugging the monster. Who else would they hug? Now, one way or another, they all feel some guilt for not helping Steven when he healed them, the least they could do for him now is fulfill their _mission_ as best as possible, although they won't leave it like that, they will soon see how to _apologize_.

"This city was built in a period of just under two years, which is logical, you're gems, but. Who motivated you to build this place?" The DWY journalist was interviewing some uncorrupted gems. "And answer as much as you can, people like long interviews," at that moment he thought about changing the question. "No, forget it, tell me about yourselves, all your history since you came to Earth," he was curious to know more about the gems.

"Thousands of years ago, Earth was chosen as a new colony for the creation of new gems, in order to expand the empire of The Diamonds. However, this was destroying the life that already existed on this planet," Snowflake replied.

"A group of gems believed that this was unfair to earthlings, so we have rebelled against Homeworld and its strict empire, eventually, when there were more gems regarded as rebels, the Rebellion began," Biggs added.

"It was a very hard time, the rebels, now with the name of Crystal Gems, fought several battles against the gems in favor of Homeworld protocols, several gems were shattered and many earthlings lost their lives" Crazy Lace added.

"Then, when it seemed to be the end of the war, The Diamonds launched their final attack, the Corrupting Light, most of the Crystal Gems and some gems loyal to Homeworld received the attack, which turned us into monsters for millennia," mentioned a nephrite, nicknamed by Steven as Ponytail for her hairstyle.

"Anyone would have thought there was no salvation for us," mentioned Little Larimar with suspense, then added in an euphoric tone. "Until someone named Steven Universe appeared and healed us all with a great bubble bath!" After remembering that neither of them should mention Steven for now, she thought. _"Oh man! I blew it."_

"Well, almost all of us," Cherry added, and she was right, she was healed this year while the others, like little more than two years.

"Ugh, this is history," said the journalist with some fatigue in his hand from writing so much. "Thanks for your time guys."

"I don't know, it seems to me that they're censoring something," the DWY cameraman was holding his camera despite not recording anything. At that moment, more uncorrupted gems who were curious approached the place of the interview.

"Do you want to know more?" Asked Lace A. "There you go, the Crystal Gems didn't rebel just for life on Earth, they also did it to live free, without the orders of any superior gem."

"This includes the fusion of different types of gems and for a reason other than necessarily fighting," added Tourmaline.

"And it also includes being yourself, without being considered defective," mentioned the H. Beetle, yes, she stayed with that name.

"As you can see, there are several reasons that led us to war," the E. Beetle concluded, she also kept her name of corruption.

"Besides, although we were monsters for millennia, we remember practically nothing," Spodumene added.

"Except for some things that marked us a lot even when we were corrupt," Ocean added, remembering when Jasper forced her to fuse, she still had a grudge against her.

"And one more thing, Steven didn't heal us by himself, The Diamonds also had to help, but Steven made every effort to convince them and bring them to Earth," mentioned a nephrite, nicknamed by Steven as Pigtails for her hairstyle, in that she remembered. _"Jeez, I didn't have to mention him for now."_

 _"They're gonna break my hand."_ Thought the poor journalist, who wrote everything the gems said, and added. "Thank you very much for your intervention."

"I keep thinking there's something they haven't told us yet," said the cameraman, putting his camera on a tripod that he had stored.

Unable to avoid it anymore, the DWY reporter exploded. "What the hell are you doing?! We are supposed to come here to have more evidence for The Anonymous Room case, not to interview the gems here like other reporters have done before!" She exclaimed, very angry. "And it's late, it's half past three in the afternoon. Half past three! The others left a long time ago, and in the best of cases we will arrive at Empire City in three and a half hours. We must be there before eight!" All her anger caused more uncorrupted gems to come to the interview site.

"Calm down, there's still time, soon you will have the evidence of that case and the criminals will be arrested," Zebra intervened.

"Just wait a little longer, it will be worth it for justice for the victims," Aura added.

"Yes! We all here want those affected to be safe," added a nephrite, nicknamed by Steven as Buns for her hairstyle. "Oh. Are you recording?" She asked the cameraman, he nodded and turned on the camera, just to see how the gem will react, she went straight to the camera. "Captain! Do you still remember us? Where are you? We miss you, it's been almost two years since you left."

"I don't think your captain watches TV, wherever she is," the DWY reporter told her.

* * *

While this was happening, the journalist reviewed the interview, and when he read the name _Steven Universe_ , he was surprised. It turns out that a friend who two years ago did an internship in Beach City for three months told him about Steven saying _"In Beach City there is a boy with a very peculiar name, his name is Steven Universe, I think he has some link with the gems, I saw him with several of them many times during my stay in the city, he even lives with the self-proclaimed Crystal Gems, but that's all I know."_ Just in case, he took a picture of Steven while he was on the beach.

"You know. I think I know that Steven Universe you're talking about," the journalist searched his cell phone and found the photo of Steven that his friend sent him and showed it to the gems. "It's this kid. Right?"

"Yes! But, that photo is very old, Steven has changed a lot," mentioned Blue Lace.

"Really? I'll go back to his house then, my colleagues can cover the case alone," said the excited journalist, leaving his colleagues surprised in a not very good way. "Now my goal is to interview Steven Universe, I have several questions to ask him."

"Right now isn't the best time to interview him," Bixbite added, after remembering not to mention Steven for now, she thought. _"Why did I say it?"_

"Why not?" Asked the journalist, none of the uncorrupted gems wanted to answer, all that silence made him remember what happened today when all the press wanted answers about the monster incident. "Is it because of the monster incident? I won't ask anything about that, I already gave my word to the Crystal Gems so no problem."

"You won't go! You have a very important case to cover!" The DWY reporter scolded him, until she remembered what Garnet said a while ago. — _Be kinder to your colleagues, if you do, they will be your loyal allies in the future_ — "Listen, if you come with us and do your job well, the three of us will go to dinner after finishing the report, I'll invite," this left the journalist totally convinced.

At that moment everyone saw three gems in the sky flying straight to where the DWY team was.

"Are you the news team that will take credit for exposing these clods?" Peridot asked the DWY team, showing a cell phone with a chat of the culprits.

"Yes, we are," said the cameraman taking the cell phone.

"That'll be enough," Bismuth added while handed the printed copies of deleted messages to the DWY journalist. "Show those guys who they messed with!"

"So shall!" The journalist exclaimed.

"Make sure all the guilty are punished!" Lapis exclaimed, it was inevitable for her to feel empathy for the victims.

"We'll do it!" The reporter mentioned, then she turned to the driver of the news car. "To Empire City, drive as fast as you can."

As the DWY news team heads to Empire City, let's go to a flashback to find out how Team B obtained the evidence for The Anonymous Room case.

* * *

_**Flashback** _

Shortly before noon on the outskirts of the state of Jersey, which was about two and a half hours from Delmarva by car, a somewhat peculiar person —He was wearing a gray detective coat and hat, he also had a rhombus-shaped tattoo on his left cheek— was sitting on a pier, deserted by the rainy season, chatting on cell phone, and the Team B was watching him, not to say spying, from the sky —Peridot was using a trash can to fly and Lapis was carrying Bismuth—. It turns out that early this morning Garnet entrusted them with the mission of finding that person, since he is one of the accomplices in the criminal case, and extract all possible evidence on his cell phone to deliver it to a news team that would be in Little Homeworld.. Of course, before that she explained to them what The Anonymous Room case was about and that they'll also use it as a way to make everyone forget about the _Monster Steven_ incident.

"There's no doubt that the human looks so suspicious," Peridot analyzed, remembering how Garnet described that person earlier. "Surely that's the suspect."

"It has to be him, there's no one else here who looks so weird," Lapis mentioned, she is very sure that person was the suspect.

"Let's do it, let's execute our plan," Bismuth said confidently, the two gems mentioned before nodded and went straight to where the suspect was.

When Team B landed on the pier, the suspect got quite scared.

"Stop there clod!" Peridot exclaimed making a fighting pose.

"Don't think you'll escape from us!" Lapis exclaimed transforming her wings into fists.

"You can't run away from the Crystal Gems!" Bismuth exclaimed transforming her hands into axes.

Faced with such threats, the suspect dropped his cell phone in fright and tried to flee, though to no avail because Lapis caught him using her hydrokinesis.

"What do you want with me?!" The suspect tried to sound angry but mostly he was scared.

Peridot used her metal powers to grab the dropped cell phone and began to check it. "So this is the proof of the crime," she mentioned, ignoring what the suspect said. While checking she noticed that there were deleted messages. "There is no logic in these messages! He clearly erased them because he knew the day would come when he would be discovered."

"I didn't delete anything, I swear!" The suspect exclaimed, but no one believed him.

"Don't make any more excuses!" Bismuth demanded "If you don't recover those messages, there will be consequences."

"I said I didn't delete anything! Let me go now!" The suspect kept screaming.

"Okay," Lapis said a little angry, and she was going to release (Actually pretending to release) the suspect, but not on the pier, but in the middle of the ocean.

Just before being released the suspect finally stated. "Okay, okay! I deleted the messages, I'll get them back! I'd rather sleep with the bars than sleep with the fishes!" Actually, no one from the Team B clearly heard what he said, he was far away, but they assumed they finally convinced him.

* * *

And so the rest of the morning and part of the afternoon passed for Team B, forcing the suspect to recover the deleted messages and print them. When they finally had all the evidence in their hands, it was time to return to Little Homeworld, but first something had to be resolved.

"What do we do with him?" Bismuth asked while she had the suspect grabbed. "I don't want to take him with us."

"We can't just leave him here loose, who knows what he'll do," Lapis added as she read the printed copies of the deleted messages.

At that moment a police car passed in front of them and one of the three policemen got out.

"Is that the suspect in The Anonymous Room case?" Asked the policeman.

"Of course," Peridot said confidently, she still had the suspect's cell phone, as she will also take it as evidence.

"Of course not! Would you believe some aliens?" The suspect asked the policeman, of course, the Team B didn't react at all well to what the suspect said.

"I know perfectly who to believe," the policeman replied, handcuffing the suspect, then he turned to the Team B. "You can calmly go home, we'll make sure the suspect doesn't do anything," and said and done, the Team B went to Little Homeworld and the suspect... to wait about six hours in the car with the policemen and with the handcuffs on.

_**End of Flashback** _

* * *

Before seeing how Steven is doing, let's take a look at how everything is going in Empire City, precisely in the main hotel —Le Hotel—, in the VIP section, and we'll get ahead of eight at night.

"I never thought I'd wear this type of uniform," said the journalist of the most popular station as she took a selfie in the hotel uniform.

"Focus on work! This will be the news of the year again," her reporter colleague scolded her.

"I still wonder. How did they allow us to pass themselves off as employees?" The DWY cameraman wondered.

"I know how! I heard it from the real employees recently, this morning a certain Universe paid them a good amount to allow us to do this, arguing that it's for a good cause," replied the hyperacusive reporter.

"Did you say Universe?" The DWY journalist asked the reporter, he nodded, which made the journalist think. _"It must be his dad or someone from his family, it's impossible for a child or adolescent to pay so much. So are they millionaires?"_

"Really, do you have one of the suspects in the car?" The DWY reporter whispered to the policeman that we had seen a while ago, they are actually high school friends, but they had lost communication.

"It's incredible, isn't it?" The policeman, also disguised as a Le Hotel employee, whispered to her. "You won't believe how I found him, today at about two-thirty in the afternoon a tall alien with extravagant visors told me to go to the pier outside of Jersey in half an hour if I wanted to have one of the suspects, she also told me to come here before eight to help with the case and without saying anything to my superiors, I had doubts but I had nothing to lose, I went with my most loyal companions, and here we are," it is worth mentioning that the policeman colleagues stayed in the car with the suspect and at a distance to avoid suspicion.

All that story left the reporter surprised. "I think I know that alien you are talking about, and we better start calling those aliens by their species, you know, gems," she added, her policeman friend nodded.

While everyone was talking, the person behind the case finally entered the hotel, accompanied by some people.

"I think everyone has arrived," said the hyperacusive reporter, hearing voices.

"All right, everyone to your positions!" The policeman ordered.

* * *

Now, let's see how the real protagonist of this story is doing, that is, Steven, who is currently in his room with his dad, and we'll get ahead of nine at night.

"Even if it's just a clue, please?" Steven said with a pleading face that he hadn't put on in a long time.

Greg laughed a little and patted his son on the shoulder "In fifteen days, kiddo, you don't want to ruin the surprise." After he went to negotiate for a good cause at Le Hotel, he went to buy some things for Steven's seventeenth birthday. Right now the gems are arranging things in a place where Steven doesn't intend to search.

"It will still be a surprise, even if I guess what it is, I won't see it until my birthday," Steven was still excited.

It's time for the newscast, and see if the master plan to divert the case of the Kaiju Monster works. In all the newscasts, the title of the first story is: _"LAST MINUTE: Several suspects of The Anonymous Room case are arrested."_

_"They say that justice always comes, but they never say that it can be late. Today July 31 in Empire City several suspects of The Anonymous Room case were found dining at Le Hotel, fortunately they were all arrested thanks to the collaboration of the hotel employees and the reporters who were at that time."_

_"Among the suspects we find the person behind all this, they will all spend the night at the police station," said the policeman, who was being interviewed by a reporter._

_"As you can see, these are all the messages exchanged between the culprits, with all the evidence we have, we hope that the case will be resolved this time," said the DWY reporter while showing the printed copies._

_"The investigation has begun, all suspects are expected to testify in these weeks."_

While dad and son were watching the news, the Crystal Gems entered the room.

"Look! Everybody is talking about this now," Amethyst cheerfully told them while showing her cell phone, the most prominent comments on Cheepcheep said: _Forget about the Kaiju Monster, this is much more important. I hope all the guilty are punished. We want you to reveal the names of the guilty._

"It seems our plan turned out to be a success," added Pearl, also happy.

"Although I would have liked them to give us some credit," Garnet said with her arms crossed.

"At least everything will be solved this time," Steven added, relieved for the victims of the case and also because practically everyone forgot about the _monster_.

"Of course Schtu-ball, everything is going to be fine," Greg told him, after a while he realized that it was time for dinner. "Oh! It's a bit late," he addressed all of them. "Let's go downstairs, I'll make dinner."

"I'll help you with the dishes," Pearl told him.

"I'll eat the leftovers!" Exclaimed Amethyst hungry.

"I'll clear the table," Garnet added, recently she had put things there while looking for a place for Steven's seventeenth birthday stuff.

"And I—" Steven said until he remembered that tomorrow is his first therapy session, "I'll think about what to say to the therapist tomorrow."

* * *

_**Extra Scene** _

Now we wonder. What happened to all the reporters and journalists in Empire City? Now we will know.

"This is so disappointing, why are there such people in this world?" Said disappointed and angry the journalist of the popular station. "I hope to see you all in jail!"

"But I wasn't even with them, why do I have to go to the police station too?!" The tourist who had recorded the Kaiju Monster yesterday complained, one of the policemen found him by chance and recognized him, he had problems before.

"Your ID number was in the deleted conversations, you will come as a suspect," one of the policemen told him as he led him to the car where the suspect was from a while ago, still handcuffed.

"I can't believe our witness yesterday turned out to be a criminal," the reporter of the popular station complained.

"Tell me about it. I can't believe my boss is a criminal," the hyperacusive reporter told him while he saw his now ex-boss being taken to a police car.

"I understand you, I still can't believe that two of my superiors are involved in this, it's no wonder they didn't do much the first time," added the policeman who had been in the hotel in disguise.

* * *

Meanwhile with the DWY team.

"Should we find that captain that one of the gems mentioned earlier? I mean, she's out there somewhere. What if she is dangerous? I still have the recording, maybe we can broadcast it," said the DWY cameraman, although it may not seem like it, he has some fear of gems.

"You know there are still people who think strange things about gems, they could misunderstand everything," the journalist replied. "I doubt she's dangerous, besides I think that Steven Universe will be in charge of finding her."

Still in doubt, the cameraman decided to agree with his colleague. "I'll buy you a beer the day that happens," at that instant he deleted the video.

Their reporter colleague went to them after ending the call to a restaurant. "They are still attending, if we hurry they won't charge us the additional 15%," she will invite after all, she doesn't want to overspend.

"What are we waiting for? On going!" Said the journalist and the three set off to the restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, dear readers, is the story of how the Crystal Gems helped dismantle a criminal case, now it just needs to be resolved, that will be dealt with by the press and the police, but this subplot will be adrift, the story is about Steven after all ^o^
> 
> Now some details:
> 
> -As I said in the first chapter notes, this is the LAST (At least "relevant") appearance of the news teams, they will be very busy with the case, at most there could be a second appearance of the DWY team (And they will have names) but without doing much.
> 
> -Once again, I relied on the kdrama Pinocchio for the topic of recovering deleted messages.
> 
> -About the uncorrupted gems. Did you notice that during the interview no one mentioned Rose Quartz? There is a reason behind this, but we'll see that in another chapter.
> 
> Now what was promised, the glossary of the uncorrupted gems (As we barely saw of them in the series I'll also leave you a physical description or quality):
> 
> -In order not to make the note so long (There are many gems) the structure is like this (Except for the ones with nicknames): Name (Physical description and/or quality) - Simplified Name. In the fanfic we'll use more the Simplified Names (If not, their full name will be used), also, since some are the same gem type and others have nicknames, I divided them into categories:
> 
> 1\. The jaspers:
> 
> -Biggs Jasper (The brown-orange one, she was in "Guidance" controlling the roller coaster) - Biggs
> 
> -Ocean Jasper (The light blue one, she was in "A Very Special Episode" as one of the Garnet/Sunstone students) - Ocean
> 
> -Zebra Jasper (The white-black one, she was in "Guidance" talking with Mr. Smiley) - Zebra
> 
> -Jasper... We already know her xD She will appear later...
> 
> 2\. The quartz gems:
> 
> -Cherry Quartz (The pink one, Steven uncorrupted her in the first episode of Future) - Cherry
> 
> -Angel Aura Quartz (The long-haired blonde with light blue-white "skin", we saw her briefly in "Bluebird" waving at the camera) - Angel Aura/Aura
> 
> 3\. The laces:
> 
> -Blue Lace Agate (The pale navy blue, is the one who stayed in Lars's bakery since "Little Graduation") - Blue Lace
> 
> -Crazy Lace Agate (The orange mostly, is a fusion, we saw her in "Guidance" with the balloons) - Crazy Lace
> 
> -Lace Amethyst (The purple with black, we saw her briefly in "Bluebird" talking with Bixbite) - Lace A.
> 
> 4\. Miscellaneous:
> 
> -Little Larimar (The mini light blue, one of the most kawaii, the screaming fan, we saw her in "Guidance") - Little Larimar (That's her nickname actually, her name is just Larimar)
> 
> -Snowflake Obsidian (The gray one, has a male voice, we saw her in "Guidance") - Snowflake
> 
> -Bixbite (The crab, the one-eyed, the pizza chef, we saw her in "Guidance") - Bixbite
> 
> -Orange Spodumene (The "aqua and transparent gem", the tall one, we saw her briefly in "Bluebird" talking with Ronaldo) - Spodumene
> 
> -Watermelon Tourmaline (The blowfish, the green-pink one, we saw her bouncing in "Little Homeschool") - Tourmaline
> 
> Special cases (Nicknames):
> 
> 5\. The nephrites (A.K.A. 2NE1, Blackpink, Mamamoo, etc. By the way, I like k-pop ^o^):
> 
> -For all of them, it is used: Nephrite (The green ones, the one-eyed ones)
> 
> Nicknames (I put myself in Steven's mind to name them xD):
> 
> -Ponytail: The one that appeared the most in Future, her hairstyle is a ponytail, with black hair
> 
> -Buns: She appeared painting in "Little Homeschool", her hairstyle is two pigtails/buns, like Pucca xD, with white hair
> 
> -Pigtails: She appeared briefly in "Bluebird", her hairstyle is two pigtails, with black hair
> 
> -Nephrite (The captain, the one who befriended Steven while being corrupt, the great absent in Future except in the intro with a new form, her nickname BEFORE was Centi ... we already know her xD but partially... And yes, she will appear later...)
> 
> 6\. The beetles (They never told us what gems they are, so we'll call them by their corruption names):
> 
> -Heaven Beetle: The yellow one, we saw her in "A Very Special Episode" - H. Beetle
> 
> -Earth Beetle: The pale black one, we saw her in "A Very Special Episode" - E. Beetle
> 
> Argh, they are many, and that we don't count that blue uncorrupted gem that only appeared in "Change Your Mind" nor to the rest of Nephrite's crew (They are about 4, after "Change Your Mind" they disappeared), but I didn't forget them, soon we'll know what happened to them.
> 
> See you in chapter three, A.K.A. Steven's therapist debut ^o^


End file.
